How to Get the Girl Without Getting Beat Up
by OrganizationsNumberXIII
Summary: Haku is found drunk in the family room, crying and depressed. Miku and Rin want to find out what happened, only to hear Kaito's name during the white-head's drunken rambling. The two decide to confront the blue-haired ice cream freak, only to find out he did the most daringly stupid thing ever done in Vocaloid Manor. May change title of story to something more form fitting!
1. Unusual Today but it Happens Daily

**Hey guys, long-time no-see! I am here with a new Fanfic that has a decently long title (due to coming up with this story last minute!) This is my first Vocaloid fanfic. I love the pairing HakuxKaito, as stated on my profile. I didn't know what rating to give this story, so I made it "T" just to be safe. Thank you for reading for those who did and enjoy this fanfic that'll probably go as far as 10 chapters, maybe more, maybe less!**

* * *

**XxXxX**

* * *

Inside the manor of Vocaloid, a large variety of singers, called Vocaloids (coincidentally), are found here. Each singer, ranging from the ages of fourteen to who knows how old, has their own bedrooms. There is a recreational room and a family room, as well as a pool on the rooftop that everyone shares. The only thing that is not shared is the food in the kitchen, which is a mess waiting to be cleaned up. That and the manor of the UTAUs, who live next to them, are not to be messed with. Vocaloid Manor isn't the only big thing around; it is also big on egos, rumors, romantic relationships, and Haku Yowane's recent ridiculous stories she rambles on about in her drunken state.

Haku Yowane is one of two derivatives of Miku Hatsune, the most well-known Vocaloid since her debut in Vocaloid2; the other derivative being Neru Akita. Haku Yowane is in her early to mid twenties. She has ruby red eyes that always seem gloomy. Her hair is long and white with a black and purple striped ribbon in a bow keeping it in a low ponytail. She has a short grey top with a purple with a triangle-patterned purple belt and side belt to match. She wears black pants as well, matching quite well. On a daily basis, she is seen drinking with Meiko, another vocaloid who lives at the manor, and has a habit of becoming drunk.

While Haku is usually unhappy and cries on a daily basis, especially while in her drunken state, today she seemed even more unhappy and tearful, which is even worse since she is drunk. She is in the family room, sitting on the sofa with three empty beer bottles, spilled beer, and a broken glass on the table in the family room. Mutters escape her mouth, such as "I don't deserve to be here" and "I am such an idiot".

In the doorway, two Vocaloids are watching her. One has tealish-blue shade of hair in long twin-tails while the other one has short blonde hair with a white bow. Both of them are girls and their names are Hatsune Miku (Age 16) and Rin Kagamine (Age 14) respectively.

"Haku sure seems a lot more down than usual," Miku states.

"Yeah," Rin agrees, nodding.

"I wonder why though."

"Me too."

"_I __**wish **__**Kaito**__**never**__ did that to me,"_ Haku agonizes.

_He would_, the two younger Vocaloids think. They have irritated faces with twitching eye brows to add to the fact that they are indeed ready to kill Kaito.

Kaito is one of the older Vocaloids, around Haku's age, maybe a bit younger. He has blue hair and a blue muffler, accompanied by a large blue-striped white jacket. Originally he debuted in Vocaloid1, but was considered a failure due to his voice. Then he became popular after Miku recognized him. He is the idiot of the manor, obsessing over ice cream and somehow dragging people into trouble. Despite all this, Kaito is still loved by_ most _of his fellow Vocaloid friends and can be considered an older brother to most. Yes, girls of the Vocaloid manor, this doofus is still single. Note that this applies to _both_ single _and _taken women. However, if you were to date him, _**never**_ steal his ice cream.

In the hallway just outside of the family room where Haku is lamenting, Miku and Rin are discussing whatever they are discussing!

"I say we beat up Kaito," Rin exclaims, with anger clearly found in her voice.

"I'm way ahead of you," Miku agrees, cracking the knuckles of her fists, with black sunglasses to give her that shine and portray her as one of those greasers from television.

As they walk down the hallway, not rushing to find Kaito, they talk once more.

"What _did_ Kaito do exactly?" Rin asks.

"I dunno, let's just find him and beat him up, maybe scare him or something. Anything that will make Haku feel better," Miku shrugs, clearly having no clear answer except anything that she said in her sentence.

They saunter down the hallway, whistling a couple of their favorite tunes.

* * *

**XxXxX  
**

* * *

In the kitchen, Kaito is sitting in a chair with his head facing the ceiling. His eyes, a dull blue at the moment, stare at the tile-covered ceiling. His back is leaning against the chair, and he looks like he is about to fall asleep.

"This ice cream…," Kaito says aloud, trailing off to the worst thought possible.

On the table is an ice cream filled with three scoops; one scoop is strawberry, another is chocolate, and the last one is vanilla. The chocolate and vanilla remain untouched. As for the strawberry, it seems that only about three spoonfuls were taken before the spoon was set down.

"…Is expired."


	2. The Moral is that too Much TV is Bad

**Le gasp! Another update?-!**

**YES! Another update! XD**

**I have material to work with so I'll be able to type up the chapters at a decently quick pace! Each chapter isn't long (1-1.5 pages minimum but 2-3 pages at max) so I can update and not fall asleep while typing! :D**

**There have been times I fell asleep writing out my fanfiction on paper…**

**Anyways, enjoy! XD I whipped up a quick summary to tie into the latest chapter so that no one is confused (if anyone is). I will admit though, this chapter sounds a tad bit more intense but I tried to cover it up with the humor it needs :) Once again, enjoy!**

* * *

**XxXxX**

* * *

**In the previous chapter:**

_Miku and Rin overhear a depressed and drunk Haku rambling and mentions Kaito doing something. They decide to question Kaito, even if they do not know what he did. Kaito is in the kitchen, eating ice cream that he finds out is expired._

* * *

**XxXxX**

* * *

Back in the kitchen where the last chapter ended…

'There's only one thing to do…' Kaito thinks to himself.

He stands up and runs to the door, creating smoke coming from his feet due to running so fast.

"Better hurry to the bathroom!" The ice-cream lover says aloud.

Just as he was about to make a mad dash to the bathroom…

"_FREEZE, KAITO!"_

Kaito stops in his tracks. He turns his face back, showing off a look of innocence.

"Yes?" He asks.

The look then changes to sadness, which in turn becomes horrified. His soul flies out of his mouth like in the anime he watches and the manga he reads. Of course, Kaito _can_ run, but he _chooses_ not to.

_**Why?**_

Because if Kaito _did_ run, the following would happen:

- Miku, dressed as a baseball player (with a bat!) and sunglasses to add to the fact that she looks mad, would hit him hard.

- Rin, dressed as a delinquent with a prop-knife and leather jacket and a crazed look on her face, would stab him enough times to puncture his skin and cause him bleed.

- He would still be caught either way.

"So Kaito…" Rin starts.

"Let's have a little chat about something," Miku finishes the sentence.

* * *

**XxXxX**

* * *

In a room with turned off lights with the exception of a dim lamp, Kaito is tied up in ropes and sitting in a chair. Miku and Rin are in front of him, shining the lamp in his face as a form of intimidation. It's like those interrogation tactics cops do on television, which is where the two female Vocaloids picked up the lamp idea.

Kaito, irritated and confused about this whole ordeal, says in a scold-like tone, "Miku, Rin, what has gotten into you two? I was only going to the-"

"Shut up!" Rin exclaims, slapping him hard enough to almost knock him out.

"Have you two been watching those cop shows I've been telling you to stay away from?-! You know that kids your age are easily influenced by violence!" He says.

"You're not the boss of what we watch on tv! And cut the act Kaito! We heard about what you did to Haku," Miku hisses. She has an enraged aura around her, making her hair sort of float in the air and almost defies gravity. Her hair turns into the shape of large but devilish horns.

Kaito, surprised by what the green haired girl said, says, "She told you?"

"Well, no…actually, we overheard her drunken rambling. Haku mentioned your name and that you did something so we decided to question you," Rin casually remarks, shrugging.

Kaito, with a pointed chin sticking out and partially embarrassed face, says "I guess it can't be helped…"

"Don't have a pointy chin sticking out when we're talking to you!" Rin exclaims out of annoyance.

"Do you want to know what happened or not?" Kaito gives off a lazy smile that the others may think of him acting smart.

Miku grabs him by the collar and says, "Don't act smart with us Kaito. We're only trying to help Haku."

"Fine…Well the truth is, I confessed to Haku that I liked her after I kissed her," Kaito admits. He is blushing madly in the shade of the glossy, but vibrant, red nail polish Meiko puts on her finger nails.

"You're kidding!-?" The two younger Vocaloids say in shock.

"No, I'm not. That's not even the whole story. So I'll explain it to you in exchange that you two help me with something," Kaito offers.

Right away, Miku and Rin together say excitedly, "We'll do it! Just tell us the story!"

* * *

**XxXxX**

* * *

**Dun Dun Duuuuun!**

**I can tell that I sort of broke the fourth wall in the beginning by saying "last chapter". Is that okay? I was thinking of doing it some more. My reason is because of the following: Now that my story is written out more and I look back to see if there are any mistakes, I notice that I sort of sound like a narrator.**

**So my question to any of my readers that actually read the bold statements in the beginning and end:**

**Shall I continue to write like this? Do I dare to sound like a narrator like in the beginning of those fairytale movies (like Disney Princesses) as well as certain anime ****like**_** Ookami-san and Her Seven Companions**_** and **_**Fairy Tale**_**?**

*****Note that in **_**Ookami-san**_**, the narrator is very annoying. That was just an example and I wouldn't dare try to be annoying like that. I would only go as far as stating things that other characters would say a few moments later.**

**Stay in tuned for the next chapter!**


	3. Creep

**Okay, I am going to try to update this story every 1-2 days. I feel as if this is a story I want to focus on until the end of it. :) If the story goes a little too fast, I'll update it every 3-4 days.**

**Enjoy the latest chapter update, not before having a summary of last chapter! :D**

* * *

**XxXxX**

* * *

**What Happened Last Chapter:**

_Kaito, after learning about the ice cream, he decides to head to the bathroom, only to be stopped by Miku and Rin. The two female Vocaloids interrogate him after they tie him up. In the end, Kaito decides to tell the story of what happened after his kiss-then-confession statement! Of course, not all things come for free…_

* * *

**XxXxX**

* * *

_**Kaito explains his whole story to Miku and Rin in his past-tense perspective, taking over most of the narration of this chapter…but a few things before moving on:**_

_**-Italics plus bold means that I am talking**_

_**-**_Normal text (i.e. not italics, not bold, not-etc) is the story in Kaito's perspective, including the dialogue

_**-**__Italics mean that the characters are talking outside the story_

* * *

**XxXxX**

* * *

So this is how this all went down. Amazing that this all happened in one day, right? Well, back to the story that I have yet to start!

I was walking down one of many the empty hallways of Vocaloid manor, enjoying a cup of (non-expired) ice cream. By chance, Haku's bedroom door was open with her singing some songs that you (Miku) had recorded. I took this as an opportunity to listen to her singing.

I took a peek inside before I sat right outside on the wall next to her room. Haku was standing with her eyes closed. A small karaoke microphone was in her right hand while her left hand was placed on her heart. The most uncommon thing happened too: she was either smiling or had a look of determination.

"_And this is all from today?" Rin asks me._

"_Yes Rin. I even mentioned that in the story!" I answer her, rolling my eyes_

"_Creep! How dare you intrude on something as personal like that!_

"_Whatever! Back to the story!"_

After a while, probably about an hour, Haku stopped singing and left her room. Immediately after she left her room, she spotted me to her right and made eye contact. Her face exploded into a red shade as she pointed her finger dejectedly at me.

"H-how l-l-long were you h-h-here?" She stuttered her question.

I was embarrassed but I obviously wasn't gonna show or tell her that! Instead gave her a thumbs up with an approved look on my face and said, "Since you were singing _Miracle Painting_."

Being the nice guy I was, I wasn't going to embarrass her or use any of that as blackmail. I did ask her to sit down next to me. You may ask the question "why" but the reason was because I wanted to her to sit next to me! That's all!

She looked really hesitant but she did sit down. I scooted down so that she can sit.

"_You creep!" Miku exclaims_

"_What is wrong with you guys?-!" I say disappointedly._

After she sat down, we talked…

"How embarrassing! I must have sounded horrible," Haku said with her face all red.

I tried to console her by saying, "You didn't sound horrible! You sounded great!"

Haku looked away and accused me of lying. In response, I hugged her from behind and told her that I wasn't lying.

"_Mega creep!" Rin exclaims accusingly, pointing a finger at me._

_I ignore her and continue…_

I turned Haku's face and had her look into my eyes. She had those swirls in her eyes like those Pokémon that faint in battle and her face was completely red. I wanted to laugh because I thought it was cute, but that would've made it worse.

I was mesmerized by her for some reason, so I kissed her right then and there. Her lips were soft and had the taste of beer but that was okay. It was not like I was going to get drunk anyway!

_I feel a slap to my face. Ow, make that two slaps; one slap is from Miku and the other is by Rin. Ow! I still continue._

When I released the kiss, I told Haku that I liked her. Her response was slapping my face. She had a shocked look on her face when she slapped me. Man oh man did that hurt like crazy! Haku could really slap a person!

"_You deserved it," Rin tells me bluntly._

After that, she tried to make a run for it. I grabbed onto the fabric of her pants to slow her down and possibly apologize. That was such a big mistake on my part.

"_What happened?" Miku asked._

"_You'll find out," I say._

Haku's pants came down to her mid-thigh as she fell. Her underwear consisted of happy-faced beer bottles, which I thought was really cute. I did blush at the sight of them, since that was the first time I saw panties on a person.

We looked at each other for a second. Her foot then collided with my whole face and kicked me away. I blacked out for about ten minutes before waking up to see that she fled. After that, I went out to buy a few things but wound up buying nothing.

"_You…" Rin says with an evil aura._

"_Pervert," Miku finishes the statement, cracking her knuckles with an evil aura surrounding her._

_I chuckle a bit but this situation is not funny. I say, "B-but you guys __are__ gonna help me. You agreed!"_

"_We know," they both say together._

_Next thing I know, I am repeatedly slapped by Miku and Rin_.

* * *

**XxXxX**

* * *

**Okay, I know that this chapter is not as funny due to it being in Kaito's perspective. In the beginning, I actually didn't plan on adding the panty portion in Kaito's little story. But I needed him to do something stupid, as stated in the summary. So would that be suited for a T-rated story?**

**Okay, when I first typed up this chapter, I seriously did not know how I was going to format it. But did you all think that was okay? Were you confused at any point? **

*****Note that I will go back to normal perspective for the rest of the story unless there needs to be some kind of perspective change thing.**

**Tune in for next chapter my readers! I assure that there will be more humor to come!**


	4. And So it Begins!

**Finally took the liberty of typing this chapter up! X3 Sorry for the delay D: I haven't had access to the computer that allows me to upload this story!**

**This chapter is a little longer than the others. Every time I tried to end it in a specific area, I'm like "grrrrr this wouldn't make it end well!"**

**Enjoy the latest chapter! :D**

* * *

**XxXxX**

* * *

After a couple days of letting his cheeks heal from Miku's and Rin's intensive slapping punishment, Kaito comes out of hiding from his room. Miku and Rin are apparently sitting outside of his door as if they had waited to come out. The two drag Kaito into the kitchen to formulate the plan(s).

Munching on some ice-cream, Kaito asks, "How am I gonna confront her?"

The teal-haired girl then tells him, "Approach her with confidence, but show sensitivity. The first step is to apologize to her. However, the chances of her being sober are slim, since she is ninty-five percent drunk."

"It's impossible then. She probably hates me," Kaito agonizes.

"You sound like a depressed puppy! Man up!" Rin slaps his back, causing him to lurch forward, almost dropping his ice cream.

"Can you stop slapping me?-! The last time you and Miku slapped me, which was when you two kidnapped and questioned me in Miku's room, Haku actually walked in on us and thought we were playing _S _and _M _ games! I had to waste my ice cream supply by putting it on my face than in my mouth!" Kaito yells, causing the blonde to shrink back. The blunette then realizes what he did and apologizes immediately, hugging her tightly, begging for forgiveness. Rin forgives him, even after she is almost squished to death.

"Now, let's discuss how we're gonna hook you and Haku up," Miku points at Kaito, who gives her a determined nod in reply.

* * *

**XxXxX**

* * *

Haku is in her bedroom, sitting at her small work desk, actually trying to write a song. A lead pencil with a Yowaneko eraser on top is in her hands. Lined white paper is in front of her. Nothing is written on the paper yet, since Haku does not even have a clue on what to write. The only thing playing in the albino's mind other than buzzing noises from constant drinking is her encounter with Kaito two days ago.

Haku actually avoided him for two days. She has considered actually coming up to him and apologizing for kicking him and running away, but she went out drinking instead.

"I can't write anything…this is terrible! This is as bad as my singing!" The albino says aloud in despair. She then squeezes her eyes shut, trying to concentrate.

_"You didn't sound horrible! You sounded great!"_

Those words echo in her mind, causing her eyes to open. Then Haku lays her head down on her desk, calming herself down. Red tints appear on her cheeks as they become hot.

'_Maybe…I shouldn't stress out as much about these things', _Haku thinks to herself. She then says aloud, "I won't back down this time! I will go apologize!"

The albino gets up from her seat and motions to the door. Being a drinker, Haku does have a couple of beer bottles lying around. And being naturally clumsy, Haku does not notice these bottles until she slips on one of them. She lands on the floor and her dazed eyes stare at the ceiling.

'_Not before I snooze in my blackout moment…'_

* * *

**XxXxX**

* * *

**MEANWHILE…**

Before Haku fell, Kaito happened to be outside of her room, mustering up the courage to knock on her room.

The ice cream lover wishes he had his muffler to give him some form of strength, but the two devils (also known as Miku and Rin) took it from him. They said that they will keep it until "Operation IcexSake" is a complete success.

Besides, he got changed into an outfit that was lying around in his closet. The outfit actually came from filming the _ACUTE _music video with Miku and Luka a while back. The entire thing was black; there are black dress pants and spiffy shoes, as well as a V-neck-almost-bare-chested dress shirt that comes to his elbows and a choker to match. His hair is styled like in the video, courtesy of Luka. Kaito even went out to buy a banquet of roses for Haku.

'_This is stupid',_ He thinks to himself, '_She's going to think I'm gonna try to seduce her or something!'_

Kaito looks at the banquet and debates with himself whether or not he should knock. He inhales deeply through his nose and closes his eyes. The blunette then turns his back to the door and then walks away slowly, putting his head down in shame for chickening out.

"_I won't back down this time! I will go apologize!"_

Kaito lifts his head immediately in surprise when he hears that from Haku, who is inside of her room. Then a crash noise follows, causing Kaito to go back and knock on her door many times. He calls her name but receives no response from inside. The door is locked so no one can come in.

Kaito calms himself down a little even though he considers this to be very serious. He coincidentally finds black sunglasses in his back pocket. _'Probably Miku's…' _He thinks. Kaito leaves the banquet of roses on Haku's doorstep.

The blunette knows that Haku leaves her window wide open when her door is locked. Running outside to the front, he is correct. His face brightens a little, only to turn serious.

"Haku I'm coming!" Kaito yells out. He takes out a grappling hook attached to a rope, which he took from the shed, and aims it at the albino's window. Once he throws it, the hook attaches itself to something in her room. Kaito checks it to see if it is secured by tugging it.

Sadly, the hook falls down and hits him on the head, causing him to get a bruise and bleed and say curse words that children should not even hear.

* * *

**XxXxX**

* * *

The sound of Kaito cursing is enough to wake Haku up. She feels her bruised head before turning attention to the outside of her window.

Looking out the window, the albino sees the blunette cross-legged in a fancy outfit and in pain. His hands are on his head where the bruise is.

"Kaito, did something happen?" Haku calls out from her window.

Kaito looks up at her, wincing and trying to smile, and says, "I wanted to apologize, but when I heard a crash in your room, I had no way of checking since your door was locked. Then I went outside with a grappling hook to check on you through the window."

"Wait there!" She orders him.

The albino leaves her room and almost trips on the roses. Red tints appear on her cheeks, knowing that they are from the idiot who is sitting outside.

Just as she is grabbing ice for Kaito's head, she can feel herself being dragged by four pairs of unknown hands.

"No, wait! I can't leave Kaito out there with a bruise!" Haku exclaims out loud, clearly worried about the blunette.

"He'll be fine. You'll see him, don't worry," Haku hears Miku say.

* * *

**XxXxX**

* * *

'_I wonder what's taking her?' _Kaito thinks, a little worried about her.

_Bzzt_

A phone in one of Kaito's pockets vibrates. The blunette questions how the phone got there, but nevertheless answer it.

"Hello?" Kaito asks.

"_Go to the tree behind you and wait there. There is a small present for you,"_ Rin's voice is heard through the phone.

The call is then disconnected. Kaito walks up to the tree, curious and a little anxious to see what is there.

* * *

**XxXxX**

* * *

**Any guesses as to what could be behind the tree? :3**

**Don't worry, I have that part planned out ;D**

**That's all for now folks! Next chapter will be up in a day or two!**


	5. Plan A: Meet Up With Her

**Welcome to the latest chapter of this fan-fic! Now here's the summary of the previous chapter…**

**Enjoy the latest chapter!**

* * *

**XxXxX**

* * *

Back in Chapter 3, Kaito gives his story and winds up getting a slapping punishment. In Chapter 4, after recovering and getting all spiffed up, he goes off to apologize to Haku, who also planned on apologizing. After a couple of mishaps, Kaito is outside and waiting by a tree while Haku is carried away by some Vocaloid-Manor inhabitants.

* * *

**XxXxX**

* * *

In a fairly dimmed room…

"I-is this r-really necessary?" Haku asks, a little worried about all this.

"It is! Seriously, Haku, you have to do this so that you don't have to feel guilty about what happened." Miku puts her hands on the albino's shoulders.

"B-but did I really have to change?"

Miku gives her a nod. The teal-haired girl then turns to her blonde accomplice, Rin. Rin takes Haku's hand and gives her a note. She explains that the note is to be given to Kaito behind a tree marked with Yowaneko sleeping on it.

"_Now get out there!"_ Haku hears Meiko, who slapped her back, causing her to lurch forward like Kaito.

"_Good Luck!"_ She hears Luka say.

The albino sighs, not really wanting to go through with this.

* * *

**XxXxX**

* * *

Kaito is at the tree. He apparently had come across a picnic basket, complete with the cliché red and white checkered blanket. Smiling to himself, he takes the liberty of setting up the blanket slowly.

_Bzzt_

Kaito answers the phone once more. However this time, a different voice is talking.

"_Yo!"_

"Len? Is that you?" Kaito chuckles.

"_Yup! I see you set up that blanket. Now, whatever you do, don't take out anything from the picnic basket. I'll give the signal when to open it!" _The blonde male order.

"Sure, why not. I would rather follow orders than face Miku and Rin's wrath."

"_Now that's positive thinking! Anyway, Rin told me that if this plan fails, we'll move to Plan B!"_ With that, Len hangs up the phone.

After waiting for about twenty minutes in silence after the disappearance of Haku, Kaito falls asleep. All this waiting made him tired. He dreams about ice cream and how he is eating it. Haku walks up to him in his dream and asks for a bite, which he agrees to happily. After she takes her bite, the only word repeated is _'Kaito'_. The ground then shakes, causing him to lose his footing and fall. Haku is nowhere in sight.

Kaito then wakes up from his dream. He shouts "Ha-!" before his forehead collides with something. He feels pain in his forehead and presses down on it, trying not to cry. '_Not again,' _He exclaims in his pulsing head.

"Meooowwww."

Kaito looks in front of him to see a white cat with one of Haku's ribbons tied around its neck. Its leer-stare intimidates the ice-cream fanatic, but then makes him confused.

'_Did I just hit a…cat? More specifically…Yowaneko?'_

The cat meows once more, jumping into Kaito's lap. It stretches itself, revealing its sharp, but clean, claws, attaching them to Kaito's left pant-leg. Its claws sink into Kaito's skin, causing him to reply with a wince and an "ouch".

"_Ouch, that still hurts."_

Kaito hears a familiar voice say that from behind the tree. He carries the cat in his hands and walks around the tree. A smile spreads across his face as he looks down at Haku, who is sitting on the floor with her hands pressing on her forehead.

The albino-drinker is wearing Meiko's _Scarlet_ dress from when they were developing the game "Project Diva". The red color of the dress and shoes is swapped to a medium grey. The black stays in the form of the ruffles and long gloves. Her hair was put in a loosely-firm low ponytail that was curled.

'_So I __**did **__hit a person…'_

"Haku?" Kaito asks. Haku looks up at the blunette. He is offering his hand to help her up, which she accepts. Kaito walks her around the tree and sits her down on the blanket. He then sits down next to her, turning a bit red. She, too, is red on her face, shy and a little scared.

Kaito looks at her and opens his mouth to apologize. Haku looks at him as well, but cut him off by apologizing to him first. Haku being Haku, she turns teary-eyed, sniffling. Kaito reacts by telling her to not cry and pinches her cheek lightly. He then apologizes for what he did, shooting her one of his signature goofy smiles.

"I-I have a question," Haku states.

"What is it? I'll answer it," Kaito assures.

"Did you plan on having me come here and dress up and whatnot?" She asks.

Kaito gulps and laughs an unsure laugh. He does not know how to answer the albino's question. It is half and half. He _knew_ that something like this _would _happen, _but _the in-depth details were spared. Kaito is just as surprised as Haku about the outcome.

Kaito sighs and says, "I sort of-"

_Bzzt Bzzt Bzzt_

The phone vibrates. Kaito doesn't know whether or not he should answer. He then remembers Len telling him about a signal. Turning to the albino, he changes the subject by saying, "Let's eat. You must be hungry". He gestures to the picnic basket that is next to him.

Haku shakes her head and waves her arms around. "I'm not hungry," she says, sweat dropping. Remembering the note she had to give to Kaito, she pulls it out. The albino forces the envelope into his hands and then stands up. It was forceful enough to make him fall back. She runs away with an intensely red face back to her room.

* * *

**XxXxX**

* * *

Kaito is alone at the tree. He has a frown on his face, showing that he is disappointed at how everything turned out now. Giving off a deep sigh, he looks at the note with a look of boredom on his face. After looking both sides for anyone in sight, Kaito opens it carefully, hoping that it wouldn't set off anything.

Well…it did set off one thing: his fuming mind.

First off all, the note is blank. Second, it had a picture of Kaito's muffler suspended in the air, tied to a rope, above a toilet. Seeing as there are many bathrooms in the house and the chances of Rin and Miku finding out that he would look for it are high, he couldn't do anything. Payback time will come soon...

_Bzzt_

Kaito answers the phone and gives a monotonous "hello".

"_Off to Plan B!" _Len tells him.

With that, Kaito immediately hangs up the phone and walks back inside to meet up with Miku and Rin, wondering why Len is even involved in any of this. He also wonders if anything will work.

* * *

**XxXxX**

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THIS LATE UPDATE! I haven't had the time to type that much ;A; I hope you will forgive me!**

**Anyway, I don't know when next chapter will come out, but when it does, it will include Plan B!**


	6. Plan B: Treat Her to Something

**Welcome all to the latest chapter of **_**How to Get the Girl Without Getting Slapped.**_

**I appreciate all the reviews :) This is definitely one story I want to finish by the end of the summer!**

**So, HERE. IS. THE. STORY. AND. SUMMARY!**

* * *

**XxXxX**

* * *

_So, last chapter, Haku and Kaito meet up. Things did get a little awkward but in the end, Plan A was not a success. Kaito is still single AND his muffler is on the verge on being drenched in toilet water from a toilet that was possibly not cleaned…_

* * *

**XxXxX**

* * *

In the kitchen, Kaito is sitting at a table, munching on some ice cream. This time, however, he is sulking. He still has not changed out of his outfit from the first plan. Miku and Rin are on the opposite side of the table. The teal-haired girl drinks negi-cola while the blonde is having trouble peeling an orange. The whole room is silent except the noise they are making with their food items.

"Riiiiinnnnn!" Len's yelling from outside breaks the silence. Everyone at the table drops their food, causing a mess.

Len comes into the kitchen with a frantic look on his face. It then changes to confusion when he sees the irritated looks on Kaito's, Miku's, and Rin's faces. The six eyes stare at his like daggers shot perfectly in the center bullseye target. The male blonde shrinks a little but then shakes it off once he remembers the reason for coming in.

Len then says, "I found a-"

"What do you want Len?" Rin cuts him off.

"As I was about to say…I found a way for Kaito to be with Haku. Think of it as 'Plan B' for the operation," Len explains.

"Details, Len, details," Miku presses.

"Have Kaito take Haku out to her favorite place," he says.

The three look at him. Here they thought that they would never come up with an idea, and then comes Len with an idea. Miku and Rin jump on him and hug him tightly in thanks. Kaito smiles and nods in approval, but then face palmed in sudden relization.

"Why a change of heart, Kaito?" Miku asks with curiosity.

"Don't you guys even remember what Haku's favorite place _is_? This is _Haku _we're talking about. I would _never _take her to a bar to get drunk, especially since she goes there daily to blow off steam and money," Kaito argues.

He does have a point. Why bother taking the drunkard to the bar and treat her, only to get her drunk even worse. Especially if you're Kaito, the person whom Meiko uses his head to smash her bottle sometimes with.

All four of them sigh in disappointment.

"Back to the idea board by the fridge," Rin points behind her with her thumb. The other three nod.

Each person pitches in an idea, each ranging from something too obvious to something impossible. They all take a good five minutes on debating each one, the ups and downs. The negatives tended to outweigh the positives, which is bad.

"I wish Meiko was here, she would know what to do!" Rin whines.

Kaito's soul flies out of his mouth. "Are you crazy? The chances of her being drunk are ninty-nine percent! She's a mean drunk, and a sadistic one at that!"

Miku, Rin, and Len look at Kaito weirdly and then laugh.

"Meiko is almost never drunk when we see her," Miku says, fitting in giggles here and there.

"Yeah! Sure she can be mean when disciplining us but she's not a mean drunk!" Rin laughs outright.

"Maybe she's only like that towards you. I mean, you _are _considered as the house idiot and abused one," Len adds, trying to not laugh.

Kaito gives off a look of devastation. He totters out of the room as if his whole world is crashing. '_Is that what everyone thinks of me? An idiot with a new voicebank that just so happened to get lucky in getting back in the spotlight, only to be considered easy to abuse.'_

"Hold on Kaito! We still need to discuss the plan!" Miku stops him by grabbing his shoulder.

He turns his head around slightly and then nods. Then he decides for the group they should take a break for today. Kaito points out that nothing will happen if everything is done quickly, especially if something goes wrong.

* * *

**XxXxX**

* * *

Haku is walking toward the local convenience store. She is back in her normal outfit before she was kidnapped earlier. Along the way, she passes a short but messy twin-tailed girl with one blue eye and one red eye. She has a strip of blue hair on her left side. They glare at each other for a split second, but in that split second, a war is erupting in their brains.

"Yokune," Haku says monotonously.

"Yowane," the girl named Yokune says while seething her teeth.

They both turn their heads away. Both of them go about their business in the end.

Haku eventually makes it to the convenience store. She ponders what the shop has to offer on alcohol. After Haku spots a particular one and grabs it, she looks both ways for anyone that might get in her way. Her jaw drops slightly in shock and almost drops the bottle.

'_What's Kaito doing here?' _She thinks to herself.

She notices that Kaito changed back to his original outfit. There are a few alterations on it, since it is summer and all. There are no sleeves and it is open, revealing a black shirt underneath the coat. He does not have his muffler, which is strange to Haku since she knows he always wears it with a few exceptions here and there.

Noticing her stare, Kaito stares back at Haku with a bashful smile. In one hand, he has two cartons of ice cream in one hand. He waves an awkward hello to her before coming over.

"Fancy seeing you here, Haku," Kaito tells her.

"Yeah, likewise," Haku says, averting his gaze.

"Are you buying alcohol?" He asks, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, it helps me get my mind off things," She answers with a small chuckle.

Haku can feel him staring at her worriedly. She feels the distance between them grow every millisecond that is passing by right this minute.

But that's what Haku thinks.

"Haku, um, how's about I share my ice cream with you? That'll cause fewer headaches in the future, minus the brain freeze. It also costs less," Kaito suggests.

Haku kindly declines the offer, telling him that she can pay for her bottle. She shows him her wallet. Scratch that, her _empty _wallet.

"I think I'll leave without that bottle," Haku says as she does so, turning her back to Kaito.

"I can pay for it!" He offers.

He shows her his wallet. A fly buzzes out of it, symbolizing the nothingness that resides in the wallet.

* * *

**XxXxX**

* * *

"_IF YOU CAN'T PAY FER IT, GET OUT!" _

The store clerk apparently kicked the blunette and albino out of the store. They sit at a nearby bench, sulking in silence.

"That was embarrassing," Kaito states rather dejectedly.

"You said it. I just got paid three days ago," Haku agrees.

"Yeah."

"We're failures, let's face it."

Kaito looks at her with a surprised look. The expression on his face changes to determination as he takes her hands and holds them up. Haku stares at him, focusing on his eyes, which are glistening.

"We're not failures. Sure, we don't know how to manage our money correctly. Sure, there are some users who suck at using us, especially the narrator when using Miku's original voice bank. Sure, we might get the boot on some deals, but you know what, that doesn't stop us. So don't say that!" He tells her.

The albino does not know what to say. She wants to tear up and cry but she doesn't want to do it in front of Kaito. She then remembers something to get her out of this little situation. Haku utters something that Kaito doesn't understand. He asks her to repeat what she said.

"I said '_you're the whole reason why I'm broke!'_"

Kaito then begins to sweat. He begins to ramble many different words, some that don't even make any sense.

"Well, uh, you see…mint peanut…chocolate, rum ice…um I gotta go!" He says.

The ice-cream freak begins to run away. He does feel bad for his action, but who knows what Haku might due to him, especially since she isn't drunk. For all he knows, she could be _meaner _than Meiko when drunk and/or sober! Nevertheless, the drunkard chases after him, wanting him to pay her for causing her to spend all her money on coping alcohol.

"Get back here!" She yells. Eventually, her stamina runs out, stopping in the middle of a street. She is tried and out of breath. "That Kaito sure can run. But how can he run with that much sugar in his system. He should be fat by now from eating all that ice cream!"

"_What are you doing here, Yowane? You do know you're trespassing onto __**our**__ territory, right? Anyone that trespasses doesn't get a free ride home." _

Haku looks behind her, only to be bombarded by three strangers and Yokune.

* * *

**XxXxX**

* * *

"_Results of Plan B: partial success. Onto unplanned-Plan C!"_ Rin whispers to her partners, Miku and Len.

"_First, how are we gonna break it to him?"_ Len whispers back.

"_We'll think of something. We always do!" _Miku whispers.

The three of them nod.

* * *

**XxXxX**

* * *

**Okay, I seriously think my chapters are going to gradually get longer from here on out. This **_**might **_**go past 10 chapters, but if it does, I don't think I want to pass 12 or 13 X3 **

**Also, I think this story is losing its humorous-ness…Gotta think of stupid things to happen I guess… (Saving Haku might just be a great adventure for our compassionate idiot of a hero…**

**Also, I'm going to Serbia on July 15th so I'll do some of my typing there but know that if I do, updates are gonna be slow.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	7. Plan C1: Save Her!

**Here is the lastest chapter! Not before having a summary X3 I will be doing this in two parts since I don't want the chapters to get crazy long (6-10 pages lol…I've done it before…)**

**Chapter Summary and the bold text that come before/after the chapter are not included in the 3-to-5-page-deal. They're just add-ons! XD Yeah, 3-5 pages is the new limit sonce there is more detail ._.**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

**XxXxX**

* * *

_Last Chapter…let me remember…ah! Kaito, Miku, Rin, and, recently, Len were debating about Plan B, but decided not to since it seemed too quick since this was happened at the same day as Plan A. Haku, on the other hand, walks to the convenience store and sees an "enemy" of hers along the way. She somehow meets up with Kaito as she is browsing for alcohol. Both of them, not having any money whatsoever to pay for their items, are kicked out of the convenience store. To fast forward to get to the story, Haku was gonna beat up Kaito for having her use all her money up as he fled from the scene. Haku gets kidnapped by her enemies's friends and it is noted by Miku, Rin, and Len that Plan B was a "partial success"._

What will happen to our "heros" next?

* * *

**XxXxX**

* * *

Kaito is in front of the entrance door to Vocaloid Manor. He is panting every second, tired from running to flee Haku Yowane, his love interest. Why is Kaito running away from her? You technically read it two times: last chapter and the chapter summary from above.

Kaito looks both ways to see if Haku is around. He is relieved that he will not be beat up for another day. Upon opening the door, he comes across three younger Vocaloids. All of them have angered looks on their face and their hands are crossed across their chests. They intensely glare at Kaito, who is now confused and a little scared about what may happen next.

"R-Rin! M-Miku! L-Len! What with the looks on your faces?" Kaito says, pointing at them.

They drag him into the house. They're pretty strong for being Vocaloid units that are younger than him.

Kaito just got beat up by them. From wrestling moves to tickling him with a feather, he has received bruises. It only lasted for two hours, no big deal…as long as Meiko is not there to set the standards…

Kaito rests for the night while being tied to a chair. He does have band aids placed where his bruises are. However, the sizes of them are larger than the band aids themselves. It will only take a couple of more hours to heal.

Miku, Rin, and Len enter his room where they tied him up. He is awake after having about nine hours of sleep.

"Why did you guys beat me up?" Kaito asks.

"You're an idiot, you know that," Rin tells him. Kaito winces at the insult.

"Poor Haku!" Miku dramatizes.

Kaito's eyes widen. "What happened? She's home, right?"

"Actually, what happened was that after she chased you, she crossed into UTAU territory. In turn, they caught her. She never came home," Len points out.

"We have to go save her," Kaito says with seriousness.

"Now this will be Plan C.1: Save Her!" Miku announces.

"Just don't screw up. You did that soooo many times in the last five days and in your life time. Now go," Rin orders as Len unties him.

* * *

**XxXxX**

* * *

Haku is stuck in a dim-lit room. She is sulking, thinking about how stupid she is for thinking of an excuse that got her lost. Thank goodness there was a window for her to look out of, or else she would not be able to do something like yell for help.

Someone then knocks on the door. The albino opens it and invites the person in. It turns out to be a short, pink-haired girl in a green maid-like outfit.

"It's been a while Haku," She smiles sweetly.

"Yeah, how have you been Momo?" Haku asks her.

"Good. Usually I'm stuck on clean-up duty because I dress up in this outfit. But that's okay, because it helps me keep track of the others," She admits.

The albino nods. They continue to talk for another ten minutes or so. Momo had to leave Haku for the house. It did make Haku a little happy to see an old friend.

An hour flies by, and Haku is bored. She looks out the open window. The breeze blows her hair in one direction. Another knock is then heard at the door. Haku answers it once more, only to reveal Yokune.

She shuts the door.

"_What was that for, Yowane?-!"_ The girl bangs on the door outside.

"Go drink your coffee Ruko. It's obvious that you become cranky when you haven't had any," Haku answers her rhetorical question.

Ruko breaks the door down with her fists. They do not look bruised at all. The girl has her arms crossed across her chest. Her face is a bit puffed up with anger.

"You're still the same, I see," Haku says, smiling slightly.

"Oh, please! Ever since we found out that you were Miku's failed voice, it screamed for us to look at you differently," Ruko argues, putting her hands on her hips.

Haku frowns and then puts her head on the table. She then wails, "I guess it couldn't be helped!"

_What the? Who is this person? I know that Haku was depressed and all when she lived with us but this is ridiculous! _Ruko thinks to herself.

* * *

**XxXxX**

* * *

"I'm coming for you, Haku!" Kaito yells outside.

He is in a fancy armor-suit equipped with useful tools to save his princess. But really, does he _actually _need that? Probably not! But it was Rin and Miku's idea of making him sound "heroic". Len just wants to see something funny happen if Kaito is in that suit.

The blue-haired man marches toward UTAU manor. Of course, he cannot just march right up there, since it could be booby-trapped! In the midst of all this, he quick-changes to a suit and tie as he puts on sunglasses like a secret agent.

He leaps behind trees, trying his best not to get caught. He even ripped a few long twigs with leaves on them as a form of camouflage.

"_You know, you can just come up to the door."_

"Gyaaa!" Kaito jumps as he screams in a higher pitch.

His cover is blown. Looking up with sweat coming down his face, he sees a girl with twin-tail, drill-looking, pink hair. She has red eyes and her clothing style is similar to that of Miku's, only looser.

"It's been a while Teto! It's me, Kaito!" Kaito brightens.

"Since the newest Project Diva, how can I _not _remember _you_," She tells him as she rolls her eyes.

"So…um…"

"Haku is here."

Kaito puts his hands on Teto's shoulders and stares at her with seriousness. She looks at him boredly, unsurprised by his action. Besides, she knew about his massive crush on Haku. While they worked on Project Diva, the twin-drill girl noticed the blue-haired man sneaking into the photoshoot booth when Haku was taking pictures for the promotion.

"Where is she?" Kaito asked Teto.

* * *

**XxXxX**

* * *

"You know, you're getting you're butt kicked a lot these days. Even more than usual," Miku tells Kaito.

Kaito is back home, bed-ridden with packets of ice-cream spread around him. What he would give to eat one.

"He'll recover…hopefully. He doesn't give up that's for sure!" Rin points out.

"I dunno…He seems to be close to his limit…" Len says, unsure.

'_Just you wait Haku, I'm gonna rescue you! After I heal of course…,' _Kaito thinks to himself.

* * *

**XxXxX**

* * *

**Okay…I seriously gotta stop the Kaito abuse…he's too nice to suffer…**

**But then again…I need something to happen to make it harder for him to save "damsel-in-distress" Haku…**

**Until then!**


	8. Plan C2: Return to the Mansion

**Been a while X3 I told you that updates would be slow D:**

**Here is the latest chapter! :D**

**XxXxX**

_Okay, so Kaito found out Haku was taken by the Utaus and decided to save her. Haku __**was**__ kidnapped but really, she could have walked out if she wanted to. It looked as though she just wanted to talk to someone, so Ruko kept her "company". Kaito failed in his first attempt at saving Haku when he got beat up by Teto._

_What's in store for these two now? Find out!_

**XxXxX**

Miku, Rin, and Len are all sitting on the sofa in the family room, all with sour looks on their faces. The other Vocaloids of the manor wondered why they were so moody, but then again, they _are_ technically teenagers, except for the fact that they _are _androids or robots or human-like robots designed to sing and what-not.

Outside of the family room, two older-looking Vocaloid units are staring at the trio. One of them is Luka, a Vocaloid 2 unit who was the third to come out and cameoed in the fifth chapter. The other one is Meiko, the first Vocaloid 1 unit to come out who was frequently mentioned in this fanfic for most of the chapters.

"I wonder what's wrong with them. Even though they are teenage units, they're usually never this grumpy," Luka says out of worry and curiosity.

"Beats me, but I bet it has something to do with Kaito or Haku. Bets are, it's both…but I am leaning more towards Kaito…" Meiko states her idea.

"Let's go ask!" The pinkette says, her bluish-gray eyes gleaming as she creates a determined smile.

"Why not," The brunette shrugs.

The two of them walk into the family room and stand in front of the three younger-looking units.

"Oi, you three have been sulking for the past hour. What's the big deal? Did Kaito and-or Haku do something to make you act like this?" Meiko asks straightforwardly with a ting of annoyance.

Luka is a little startled by the brunette's audacious move, but then again, she is a pretty fierce unit, with Sweet Ann (English Vocaloid Unit) coming in second. Miku, Rin, and Len cower behind the couch immediately, indicating that they fear the Vocaloid 1 unit when she asks these sorts of questions.

"Don't cower behind the couch you three. We just wanna know why you're all sour." Meiko hisses.

The three slowly come out, sitting back into their places with sour looks on their faces once more.

"Well, if you must know…" Rin huffs as she begins the reasoning.

"Kaito went off to save Haku before he let us beat him up!" Miku finishes the sentence.

"On top of that, he actually stood up to Miku and Rin, telling them to cut it out! Actually…that should be a good thing…" Len adds.

Meiko and Luka look at them with the look of bushy-eyed annoyance.

"You've gotta be kidding me…" Meiko says aloud slowly.

"You kids are very twisted, you know that…" Luka face-palms.

The three units look at the other two units innocently, not knowing what they're talking about.

**XxXxX**

"Okay, this time, I'll just walk up to their front door and ask. That's all," Kaito says to himself aloud before stepping onto Utau territory.

And in that one step, alarms wail.

That is Kaito's que to move. He runs down the path to the front door, pelted by some French bread shot from all angles. The blunette dodges them and reaches the front door, which is a giant gold-and-silver gate really. He looks around him to see if there are any more traps and checks all his pockets and other areas to make sure that nothing is out of place that would cost him his prize.

Kaito rings the speaker-buzzer. Two seconds later, someone buzzes him back.

"_We know it's you Kaito. Forget it," _a male voice answers

"Ritsu, I'm not here for you guys' ice-cream machine today!" Kaito yells as he bangs the door.

"_Then waddaya want? We don't really have anything of value except that piece of junk"_ Ritsu tells him.

"Tell your friends to give Haku back!"

"_How many times have I told them not to mess with you guys. Ugh come in then. You get that drunkard. No one listens to me anyway."_

Ristu buzzes off and opens the door. Kaito enters the Utau manor with a smile, ready to take back his princess.

He runs down the hall, opening every door. The following was heardas is did this: screams, shouts of castrating the blunette, and most commonly, alarms.

Kaito is now the object of the game "Cat-and-Mouse", with him being the mouse to the Utaus as well as the cat when looking for his beloved Haku.

**XxXxX**

"What an idiot," Ruko says aloud to herself. She puts away her phone and then turns back to Haku.

"Who?" The white-haired woman asks.

"Oh nothing, someone let in a stray dog. Defoko will take care of it if she can make it on time," Ruko says with a straight face, sitting down. Giving a wicked grin, Ruko then says, "Now, where were we..."

**XxXxX**

Kaito is still looking through each and every door of the Utau mansion for Haku. Every other door he opens is the door to one-plus disaster. Many Utaus are behind him, carrying pitchforks and ropes.

'_I gotta find a place to stay for a bit!' _ he thinks to himself.

With his luck, Kaito actually opened a door with no one inside and locked it. Upon turning the lights on, his jaw drops.

_His muffler._

Suspended on a rope, hanging above the toilet, Kaito is relieved and furious at the sight of his muffler. He is relieved because he can take his muffler back and that he found it, but furious due to the location of it. The bluenette takes back what is rightfully his and puts it around his neck.

"Now to find a way out of here!" He says aloud to himself.

Looking to his left, Kaito sees a window. When he opens it, he immediately sees a shack with a small window. He sees Haku with a scared look on her face, trembling.

"_Vocaloid1 Unit Kaito, you are under arrest for trespassing onto Utau territory, prepare to be blown up."_

Kaito looks up to see a purple haired girl in a beret hanging on to a rope tied to a helicopter. She is holding one hand to the rope and the other to a megaphone. This is Uta _"Defoko" _Utane, a resident of Utau Manor.

"Never!" Kaito says to the girl.

"_You left me with no choice Kaito…"_ Defoko tells him. "READY THE ARMS!"

"Ahhh!"

With that, Kaito jumped out of the window of the bathroom.

**XxXxX**

"Haku, you can stop this." Ruko tells the white-haired girl.

"I-I won't!" Haku raises her shaky voice.

"You know that _he_ is comin' to get you, right?" Ruko hints.

"I actually didn't know that…" Haku looks to the side, a little scared by the heterochromic girl's next move.

"Oops…I said too much…" Ruko covers her mouth.

**XxXxX**

Kaito wakes up five minutes later after hitting a bush. He runs to the shack he remembered seeing Haku in. _'Just a little more Haku!' _He thought to himself.

The blunette makes it the shack and overhears the door.

"_Nooooooo!" _

"That's Haku!" Kaito says to himself aloud.

"_Oh this is so much fun! I love torturing you Haku!"_

"That must be…Ruko?" Kaito says to himself aloud once more.

"_Stop it Ruko! I can't take it anymore! I need help! Help!"_

Kaito couldn't handle it anymore. He can't bear to stand and listen to his love be tortured in such a gruesome way by the Utaus.

"I'm coming, Haku!" Kaito shouted.

He was ready to kick the door or barge through it. Both actually sounded pretty good to him. Kaito readied himself about five meters away from the door and ran. He jumped at a certain point to kick the door down. He lands on the floor in a kneeling position, making him look cool.

Kaito certainly went in swiftly, that's for sure. He didn't even hear a break down of the door!

"_K-Kaito! W-w-what are you d-doing h-h-here?"_

Kaito looks up to see Haku with a portable gaming system in her hand. He is confused and then looks to his right to see a very angry Ruko. She looks ready to punch him in the face, which is exactly her move right now.

The blunette covers his face with his arms, a little scared since he knows the Utau's strength.

"Ruko stop it!" Haku shouts as she gets up to stop her.

"He interrupted the gaming session. I was so close to completely torturing you with the suspense and intensely hard gameplay!" Ruko whines.

"It's okay Ruko! There's always-HEY!" Haku says in realization of what the Utau just said.

Kaito is a bit dumbfounded by this moment. Looking in a different direction, he notices that the door is still intact but wide open. He figures that Ruko must have opened it when she heard him. The blunette stares back at the two girls.

"Haku…Ruko…" Kaito calls them softly.

Haku and Ruko stop their chatting and stare at the man on the floor.

"I came to save you Haku…also can you guys help me…I think I sprained my ankle," Kaito tells them in a blunt voice.

"Sure."

"No thank you!"

The two girls look at each and laugh a little. Haku makes her way to help Kaito while Ruko is standing behind her.

The albino entends her hand to Kaito. He gently takes her hand and kisses it. Looking back at her with a gaze of adoration, he notices Haku's intense blushing. She tries to pull him up but instead of him getting up, he pulls her down into his lap and in his embrace.

"K-Kaito, can y-you let m-me g-g-go?" Haku asks him.

"Nope," He answers her, chuckling.

Their eyes stare deeply into one-another. Kaito leans in his face, ready to kiss to the girl.

"Can you two leave now? You're gonna make me gag." Ruko buds in irritatedly.

**XxXxX**

Kaito is walking home with Haku following behind him. The sun is setting in the distance between them.

"Haku," Kaito tells her. He stops walking abruptly and stares behind him.

"Yes?" Haku asks, stopping upon meeting his eyes.

The blunette turns around and faces the whitette properly. He turns a little red upon looking at her face that has a look of wonder.

"I-I wanted to apologize about a few days ago when I did _that_ to you…" Kaito tells her, sounding guilty of the action.

"I-I forgive you. Really!" Haku responds immediately, a little surprised by his words.

"And I would really be honored if you let me take you out on a date tomorrow," He says really fast, holding her hands.

Haku is blushing like crazy. She never expected Kaito, of all people, to ask her that. But if she does think about it, Kaito has been acting strange ever since the incident. He would wear fancy clothes, buy her roses, and offered to buy her the alcohol she didn't have money for. It would be wrong for her to turn him down, especially since he went through the effort of coming into Utau territory to get her. Haku also never really went on a date with anybody since she would go out with Meiko to the bar and drink.

"O-okay," Haku nods, confirming her response.

Kaito's immediate response to her response was a tight hug and a thank you, as if he got a new breakthrough when it comes to a carreer in the music business. It wasn't that but either way, Kaito was really happy.

**XxXxX**

In some bushes across from where Kaito is hugging Haku…

"They're so cute together!" Meiko squeals.

"We should give Haku a makeover for her date!" Luka suggests excitedly.

"Yeah!" The brunette nods.

In the following bush…

"I'm still mad at Kaito…" Rin huffs.

"Me too!" Miku agrees.

"But if you think about it, it's because of us he had the backbone to go rescue Haku and finally apologize and score a date." Len admits.

"I guess you're right…" Miku sighs admittingly.

"Maybe Luka and Meiko will let us help give those two a makeover for their date tomorrow!" Rin says excitedly.

"Maybe…" Len says.

**XxXxX**

**It's been literally forever since I updated. I'm also sorry about how long this is…**

**Anyway, at least I got that portion out of the way! I've been waiting like crazy to get to the date!**

**Stay tuned for next time!**


	9. Plan D: Get Ready!

**Yes, Yes, YES! The part you have all been waiting for!**

**The date! Wait…actually…no…this is the pre-date chapter where you get to see how both Kaito and Haku sort of handle the situation of getting ready. Dangit and I was dying to get to that part too D: Sorry DX**

**Please don't mind the mistakes D,: My laptop doesn't catch mis-spelled words and random sentences because when you change a computer's local country and you have Word, well, your writing turns into some randomly phrased word that you nor your computer can't catch.**

**Enjoy!**

**XxXxX**

_You thought you forgot the summary portion…admit it. So last chapter, it opened with Miku, Len, and Rin being in a sour mood, questioned by Vocaloids Luka and Meiko. The three were mad about Kaito not letting them beat him up. In the other part of the chapter, Kaito went back to Utau manor to get Haku back, who was playing "prisoner" under Ruko Yokune. Kaito "saved" Haku asked her out on a date, which surprised her. In some nearby bushes, Luka and Meiko discussed about giving Haku a makeover for her date. Miku, Rin, and Len discuss the same thing in the bushes next to Luka and Meiko._

_Man that was long…On with the story!_

**XxXxX**

Haku was in her bedroom, digging in her closet. It is the day of her date with Kaito. Scratch that, it is her _first _ever date with any guy. Just thinking about that made her panic. She felt like pulling her hair out…or messing it up at least. However, Haku did remember what Kaito told her about their date and these words exactly came out of his mouth: _"Wear something casual"_

"This is hopeless. I even fail at looking for something to wear…" Haku whines aloud.

A knock is then heard on the door. The albino then opens it, revealing it to be Neru Akita, the second Miku-Derivative mentioned in the first chapter.

"Hey, you've been actin' weird these past few days Haku and I demand to know what's going on. I'm only hearin' bits and pieces. First I hear you beat up Kaito. Then I hear you get kidnapped. Finally, people are tellin' me that you're gonna marry him soon!" Neru tells her friend.

At the last point Neru gave, Haku's face turned red. The albino immediately shut the door, but the golden-blonde derivative pushes the door back. The two are now in a battle of pushing to open or close the door.

"Tell me!" Neru demands.

"I don't have time this Neru!" Haku says, apologizing immediately after her sentence.

"Why not?-!" Neru asks in disbelief.

She manages to push the door open, flinging Haku to the floor. Neru's yellow eyes see the chaos in Haku's bedroom. All of Haku's clothes are on the floor, along with few beer bottles and a messy bed. She turns over to her friend that is looking at her with vacant expression.

"What heck is this?" Neru yells at Haku. The albino shields herself, a bit frightened.

"I-I have a d-date with Kaito s-s-soon. I h-have nothing t-to w-w-wear," Haku explains, stuttering her words, still scared of Neru a bit.

"Usually your room is a little cleaner with the exception of beer bottles. I'll help with your situation," Neru says, sighing.

"Oh thank you!" Haku attacks her friend in a hug.

"Yeah, yeah…" Neru says boredly, sighing that she's been dragged into this mess.

**XxXxX**

Kaito is sitting in his room. He has two outfits laid out on his bed. One of them is a sweater version of his usually long coat with a thin, up-to-his-elbow, baseball tee with black pants. The other one consists of jeans and a simple, but loose, shirt that would be like a tank top.

"Which one would she find me more attractive in?" Kaito asks himself aloud.

"Wow…you have it better than Haku…" Len tells Kaito from behind.

"Really? Ah! How did you get in here?" The blue-haired Vocaloid asks, clearly surprised by the younger Vocaloid's presence.

"Your door was wide open. Anyway, Neru texted me and sent a picture of how much a tornado Haku's room was. Wanna see?" Len tells him.

"I should really close that door and no, I will not look at that picture!" Kaito exclaims.

"Suit yourself," Len shrugs.

"Shouldn't you be with Miku and Rin, plotting some kind of plan to make my date weird?" Kaito asks as he eyes the outfits on his bed.

"Well…Rin and Miku are gonna be with Meiko and Luka to possibly give Haku a makeover. Maybe they'll think of something without me," Len considers the possibilities.

Kaito just nods. He would like to see Haku in some form of makeup for their date.

"When's the date anyway?" Len asks.

"In two hours. Just enough time to freshen up in the shower, style my hair, and get dressed," Kaito tells him.

"Considering the time it takes you to get outta the shower and style your hair, that would actually leave you with fifteen minutes of getting dressed and going to her door," Len pats Kaito on the back pretty hard.

"I guess you're right. At least those hard pats on the back are better than getting beat up, right?"

"Definitely…now go! Move it ice cream soldier, MOVE!" Len orders Kaito.

The blue haired man hurriedly goes to the bathroom to take his shower.

**XxXxX**

"Haku, stop fidgeting!" Meiko raises her voice as she tries to keep Haku's head in place.

"I-I can't, Meiko it hurts and it's not comfortable when other people touch my hair!" Haku whines.

"Well I might just chop your hair off, how does that sound?" Meiko asks in a threatening tone with a crazed look in her eye.

"No!" Haku protests like a child.

"It grows fast anyway. Within the month, it'll be back the way it is!" Meiko says as she takes the scissors and snips some of the albino's hair.

"Ahhhhh!" Haku shreiks as she pulls away.

However, the damage was done, and some of Haku's white hair landed on the floor. The look on Haku's face was that of Hachune Miku's face. Meiko smirked in victory.

"Now…let me style that hair…Luka is also picking out your outfit…" The brunnete grins evilly as she fixes Haku's hair.

**XxXxX**

Kaito has finished his shower in one hour. He really thought it was refreshing.

'_Now…how to do my hair…'_ he thinks to himself.

The blue haired man closes his eyes. He then feels some fingers play with his hair. He opens his eyes to see Miku styling his hair. His blue eyes widen, a little shocked and a little scared about what she might do to it.

"I'm styling your hair. Say something and you die. Actually…you can say something as long as it's something good," Miku threatens him using her more child-like voice.

"I actually have a question. But the hair does look good so far," Kaito tells her.

"What is it?" She asks.

"Where's Rin?"

"She's choosing your date attire. You said you wanted the date to be casual, so I told her to go casual. Meiko and Luka are doing the same for Haku. However, since Haku doesn't have much casual going on for her, she might have something a tad bit fancier or she might borrow something from Meiko or Luka." The popular, teal-haired, female unit tells him.

"I see…" Kaito says, a bit unsure.

"Well, you won't see until the date," she giggles.

**XxXxX**

About twenty minutes later…

A hand is motioning to a door, almost about to knock. It hesitates a little but goes for it anyway.

"You can do it!" Rin yells from afar.

This makes the ice cream-obsessor nervous, causing his something to crawl in his spine. He shakes his head and knocks on the door.

"W-who is it?" A low female voice asks from the other side of the door.

"H-Haku, it's m-me, K-Kaito. A-are you ready f-for our d-date?" Kaito stutters his question. He feels stupid for stuttering but he can't help it. His eyes close, preparing for the next scene.

**XxXxX**

**I am so sorry for not updating D: I feel so bad now DX Anyway, the next chapter should be the last one, since it will be the actual date.**

**I kid you not; next chapter will be the date.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**:)**


	10. The Final Plan: Go on a Date

**The final chapter has come my readers! Sadly…**

**Remember, I started this story in the summer. The setting is during the summer time!**

**XxXxX**

**Last Chapter summary:**

**Kaito and Haku were getting ready for their date with the help of their Vocaloid friends. That's all! Oh! And Kaito knocked on Haku's door, indicating that their date was about to begin!**

**Enjoy~**

**XxXxX**

Kaito and Haku are walking down a street side by side. They look nice for something that is casual. Kaito is in a v-neck white shirt with a transparent, but gleaming, version of his muffler and has black pants and sneakers. His hairstyle consists of some of his hair put on the opposite side of his head, a little trimmed as well. Haku, on the other hand, is wearing a light purple tinted summer dress on that goes up to her knees that is flowy. On her head is a sun hat with a flower. Her hair is short but a bit curlier and there is some makeup on her face.

They do not even look at each other. They are, however, holding hands like any other couple.

"W-where are w-we going?" Haku asks her date shyly, still not looking at him. Her face is red, feeling as if she were one of those teenagers when they go on their first date.

"A few places…but do you want to grab a bite to eat first? We have a long day ahead of us," Kaito answers her question. His face is red too, but less than that of his date.

"S-sure," the albino nods.

The blue-haired man smiles and begins to run, dragging Haku along. People stare at them, a little curious about the couple. They murmur to one another, saying that they know that the man is Kaito, but wonder who the girl is.

Eventually, the two sit down at a restaurant. Their table is on the outside terrace, giving them a nice view of the streets. Haku and Kaito admire the view, both with smiles on their faces. The ice-cream-lover then shifts his eyes at Haku, who is still looking at the view.

"Hello, I am your waiter for today, _Ringo_. Anything you would like to drink?"

The couple looks up at their waitress, who is none other than Rin with a french, twisty, black mustache. Her nametag says "Ringo". Kaito stares at her with a comical look of disbelief, his soul almost about to leave his body.

"Sake," Haku simply says.

"No more sake, im afraid. How about mineral water?" '_Ringo'_ tells her.

Haku nods. _'Ringo' _then turns to Kaito, '_his' _eyes filled with stars, accompanied by a Cheshire-cat smile. Kaito is now freaking out inside. Is this revenge for what happened a few chapters ago? When the blue haired man did not let the younger units beat him up?

"Water," is his response.

_Ringo_ bows down and walks away. Kaito sighs in relief and then turns his attention to Haku. He smiles at her lovingly while she blushes. His mouth opens, wanting to say something, but gets cut off by Ringo when _he _comes with the drinks. Then their order for food is taken, making Ringo disappear for the next twenty minutes or so.

"Does '_Ringo'_ look like _'Rin'_, I mean _our_ Rin?" Kaito asks Haku.

"I don't know Kaito. Rin doesn't have a mustache…especially that french looking one," She tells him, doubting him.

He cannot believe how cute yet clueless Haku is about this. Kaito is resisting the urge to fanguy over this by covering part of his mouth and cheeks.

"_Girls! Look over there! It's KAITO!"_

Kaito glances over his left shoulder to see a flock of girls behind him. The girls are complimenting him on his voice and attire, asking for his autograph. They completely ignore the presence of Haku. Kaito barely manages to calm them down. He looks at his date sitting across from him, her head down in shame. It is as though she does not want to be here anymore.

"_Haku…"_ Kaito utters, barely audible.

"Who's that?" One of the girls asks. She clearly heard him.

"_My date._ I apologize ladies but I'm a little busy right now with the lovely lady sitting across from me," He tells them.

The next thing Kaito knew is that he is applying an ice pack on his bruised face. Man, these girls could beat up a guy! However, what Kaito does not notice is Haku shooting her head up when he said that to the fangirls. That and the fact that _Ringo _is not their waiter anymore…

**XxXxX**

After the restaurant, the two walk down the street once more. This time, the street is a little crowded. Haku is holding onto Kaito's hand, trying to keep up with him.

"K-Kaito, it feels a little tight being in this crowd," She tells him. It looks as though she were about to suffer from a heat stroke, even though she has a hat on.

Kaito nods and then sees an ice cream parlor up ahead. With a big smile, he points to it. "Over there!" He says. Haku nods back with a little smile showing up on her face, thinking about how Kaito looks and sounds like a little kid when comething ice cream related pops up.

The two make it to the parlor. It was not that big, but it was cutesy. The wall has ice cream wallpaper and there are many flavors to choose from. There were many couples here; however, they created a long line for orders. Who knows how long the albino and the ice cream love will wait?

Kaito's cell phone then rings. The ringing tone is the ice cream truck tune that plays over and over…but this is a remixed version. Funny, he usually uses sets that ring-tone when Meiko calls…

The caller ID confirms that it is Meiko.

When Kaito answers it, he can barely hear Meiko, and the service is so low that he can barely understand her. He excused himself from the line, asking Haku to save his spot until he comes back.

"Meiko?"

"_BAKAITO you better make a move on Haku before you never go past the friend zone!"_ Meiko yells at him.

This is going to be a long call…

Meanwhile, Haku is standing in line, waiting for Kaito. There is still a long line, so it will be a while before anyone moves up. She wonders what is taking Kaito so long, tempting her to leave the line. Looking behind her changes Haku's mind about leaving the line; it is even longer than before.

She sighs to herself heavily, closing her eyes.

"_NEXT!"_

Haku opens her eyes and sees that the front has cleared up. She moves up and meets the clerk's eyes. The clerk was a female with long teal hair that is let down. She looks sort of like Miku…except for the fact that she has glasses and red eyes…and her nametag says "Mikuru".

"What would you like?" _Mikuru _asks Haku.

"Umm…uhhh…well…I would uh….hmmm…" Haku says, not even sure what to order. She seems like a lost bystander in a big crowd. Then she finally got an idea, remembering that Kaito is her date. She says, "Two bowls."

"There isn't any left," _Mikuru_ tells her, making the white haired woman's soul come out of her mouth.

"Eh? Well…how about two cones?" Haku orders, a bit dumbfounded.

"There's only one waffle cone left," _Mikuru_ tells her.

"I'll take it!" Haku says immediately without even thinking, as if she would never come across a good deal ever again. The males all around the store heard her, and couldn't help but think that was the cutest thing they had ever seen, besides their girlfriends of course. Even _Mikuru_ couldn't help but think that was adorable, restraining herself from fangirling.

"Flavors?" _Mikuru_ asks.

"Ummmmm…" Haku says as she takes a peek at the giant variety of ice cream. She then points her finger at the flavors, "one scoop of chocolate, vanilla, and orange."

"Coming right up!" _Mikuru_ tells her.

As Haku is waiting, some males approach her. They were all good looking and had red tints on their faces.

"You're pretty cute. Mind if I pay that for you?" One asks, holding out some cash. He is on Haku's right side.

On the left side, another man asks, "Can I pay for it, and possibly share it with you? Your cuteness is all I can think about."

More men kept on asking if they can pay for it and share. Haku feels stuck. She tries to tell them that she is going out with Kaito but they all interuppt her. All of a sudden, the men run away in fear.

"_Haku, did you already order for us?"_

Haku looks up to see Kaito smiling down at her.

Well, it is definitely not Kaito's arrival that scared them; it was their girlfriends'.

She nods, a little confused by what happened. But then she remembers that she only ordered one ice cream. Haku apologizes dearly, but Kaito tells her that it is nothing. He is secretly happy that they get to share one ice cream together.

"How much did you say it was?" Kaito asks _Mikuru_, trying to keep his composure upon noticing her. He knows that it is Miku in disguise.

"Free," _Mikuru_ tells him.

"Thank you!" He says.

He and Haku then leave the ice cream parlor. The two enter a nearby park and sit on a bench. Kaito is holding the ice cream, eager to share it.

"Did we get spoons?" Haku asks him.

Kaito is shocked to hear this, but then becomes extremely excited.

"It looks like we just have to make do without the spoons," Kaito tells her, pretending to sound disappointed.

"E-eh?" Haku says, her face turning completely red.

"You can have the first bite," he teases her.

He holds out the ice cream to her, smiling warmly. Haku opens her mouth and takes a bite out of the ice cream. It is cold, causing her to react immediately by covering her mouth. Kaito is a bit shocked that she did not take the ice cream herself. He blushes a little and then takes a bite out of the ice cream, the same thing happening to him, except that he is used to it.

They each take turns to bite the ice cream, with once or twice biting at the same time. But during those times, they felt the upper part of their lips slightly touching, which caused them to immediately break away, look in opposite directions, and blush very hard.

Haku let Kaito have the rest of the ice cream, which really only had half of the chocolate left in the cone (which is partially eaten).

"Kaito…I have a question to ask." Haku asks him.

The blue-haired man turns his gaze toward the white-haired beauty. Her eyes look a little sadder than usual, and her head is down. He scooted down, getting closer to her.

Kaito proceeds to say, "Is there something w-wrong Haku? I-is the d-date bad? I know t-that I did s-some stupid things-"

"No, no…i-it's nice. I like it," Haku cuts him off. She pauses for a bit and then continues, "Y-you told me that one day that you liked me. Well…w-when and why did you start liking me? No one really likes me that much…that and no one listens to my songs…"

Kaito is caught off guard, but then smiles. He takes her hand gently kisses it.

"W-well…" He starts. "I started liking you when I first met you. I missed out on meeting you and Neru when you guys entered the house because I had to record songs that whole day. Well, a few days after you moved in, I saw a black and purple ribbon on the floor. I did not know what you looked like at the time, so I asked people around and they told me it belonged to you. After looking for you for a while, you found me and tapped my shoulder from behind, asking me if I saw your ribbon. My jaw dropped when I saw how pretty you were…and how you talked. I was tempted to ask a million questions about you, but eventually learned from sources about you…and stumbled upon a few songs that you recorded. I liked them very much."

"I-I always thought that every girl in the house was your girlfriend, because of how you treat them and how they treat you…I was a little jealous…" Haku admits but is a bit embarrassed.

"H-Haku…t-that would mean that t-they would have all killed me if that h-happened…" Kaito tells her, mortified by the thought. He then remembers her last statement and smirked a little, arrogantly asking her, "You were jealous? Since when did you start liking me?"

The albino twiddles her thumbs and looks to the side. She bites her lower lip and turns redder than before. She murmurs something, which prompts Kaito to ask her to speak up.

"When I heard you sing at karaoke night about ten days after Neru and I settled into to the house. I was drunk, but I remembered it. Your eyes always seemed like they were staring at me, but I just shook the thought off. Crazy, huh?" Haku admits, playfully sticking out her tongue while lightly hitting her head.

Then she goes back to her sad look from earlier and says, "But to be honest with you, I never thought someone like you would like a loser like me. People have told me my voice was horrible and I would fail auditions." She then started to cry, covering her face and eyes with her hands.

Kaito does not like seeing her like this. He can feel people staring at them, probably spreading bad rumors. Then he gently takes her hands from her face, assuring her that everything is fine and that she should stop crying. Haku looks up at him, her mascara is running down her face and she is sniffling. She looks like she wants to cry again, but just as she was about to cry, Kaito takes the sides of her hat and pulls it in, causing her lips to come into contact with his.

The kiss lasts for a minute or so. Upon releasing it, the ice cream lover pulls the sake lover into a tight, but comfortable, hug.

"I will still love you, even if a million people don't like you for some reason," Kaito tells Haku.

"F-first you s-s-say like…b-but now y-y-you say l-l-love?" Haku stutters, still sniffing, shocked by the word he used.

Kaito is caught off guard once more. "I-is that a bad thing?" He asks.

"N-no…but c-can you say it again?" Haku asks him, feeling like a dork this time.

The blue haired man chuckles at her request. "Sure, but you have to say it first."

Haku nods obediantly. She opens her mouth to say the words. Then she takes a deep breath and closes her eyes.

"_I love you."_

She not only heard her voice, she also heard Kaito's voices as well. When Haku opens her eyes, she sees the blue haired man face only inches away from hers, smiling. He caresses her left cheek with his hand. Kaito kisses her once more, but this time, his hands are holding her face instead of her hat, which is blown off by a strong, but warm, wind force.

**XxXxX**

_In some nearby bushes…_

"I knew it! They are so perfect for each other!" Miku whispers.

"Too bad Len and the others couldn't come…" Rin says.

"We were the original people helping him!" Miku tells her.

"Yeah, you're right. We deserve to watch a scene like this!" The blonde says with fire in her eyes.

"Yeah, we do. Anyway, I got some pictures, especially us in those costumes. But for right now, let's just watch them." The teal haired girl says intently.

The two just watch their work come to a finish from afar.

**XxXxX**

**-writes weak endings-**

**It's true, I write weak endings XD**

**Anyway, thank you for reading this last chapter! I totally loved writing this story! This was by far the fastest story I have written. My other stories tend to last for a year…this one last for four months**

**But yeah!**

**Oh the feels of finishing a story…**

**Until next time! :D**


End file.
